


How to get Flustered and Knock Yourself Out: A Guide by Chat Noir

by Leisey



Series: ML Reveal Week [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, ML Reveal Week, nor could i name it, thanks to my squad for their help, this fic wouldn't end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: Chat didn't plan on falling from the sky and landing on a detransforming Ladybug. Nor did he plan on knocking himself out, but hey, these things happen.





	How to get Flustered and Knock Yourself Out: A Guide by Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS FIC WOULD NEVER END.
> 
> Shoutout to Livinglittlelie, for giving me the idea for this fic in the first place, and to her and wonderfulwizardofthozz, for helping me pick a title for it. We got up to like 44 suggestions (which I will list in the end notes.)
> 
> But for real though, this fic just kept going. It's also like 4am here right now, so I'm sorry if my tired brain has missed any typos.
> 
> This is my response for Day 4: Comedic. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.

Chat Noir had fucked up.

Okay, so running over rooftops without using his staff clearly wasn’t the smartest thing to do. Honestly, if he hadn’t had been trying out new parkour moves, this whole situation could have been avoided in the first place. Unfortunately, he _had_ been testing out said moves, he _had_ fallen and he _had_ landed right on top of his Lady as she detransformed in an alleyway.

“I didn’t see anything!” He cried, as a surprised Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared up at him. “Fuck! I saw something! And _ow_ , that hurt. Oh my god, are you okay?!”

He’d landed on her in a tangle of limbs, unable to look away in time as a flash of pink turned his partner into his shy classmate. She was lying on the ground, staring up at him wide-eyed, and he was positioned over her, holding himself up by his arms. It was a state they’d found themselves in numerous times when battling akumas, but this was 100% _totally different, oh my god_ —

“Chat,” she whispered slowly, as if still trying to come to terms with the fact that he’d just seen her transform into her civilian identity. “I’m fine. I’m—I’m—"

“Marinette,” he said, a smile creeping onto his face. “Marinette! You’re Marinette!”

Chat let out a delighted laugh and leapt to his feet, pulling her up with him. Not expecting the sudden pull, Marinette stumbled as she stood, letting out a small, “Oof!”

Chat caught her and spun her around, still laughing exuberantly. “It’s you! It’s you, it’s you, it’s you! It’s,”—He grabbed her by the shoulders, his expression turning indignant—“ _you_!”

“W-what?”

“You weren’t on a secret mission at all! You just said that because you had to be your civilian self around Nathaniel!”

Marinette’s shocked expression slowly morphed into a small smile. “Well, yes.”

Embarrassment flooded through him and a blush burnt his cheeks. “I said you could be my Ladybug.”

He could tell she was still coming to terms with the reveal, but his ever-resilient Lady replied, “I _am_ your Ladybug.”

Chat put his head in his hands. “Oh my god, let me die.”

“You okay there, _Chaton_?”

He sunk to the ground and curled up in a little ball. “Nooooooo.”

Marinette leaned over him, looking down at her partner in amusement. “I just got my identity revealed, shouldn’t I be the mortified one?”

He perked up at that, looking up at her in confusion. “In what world is you being Marinette Dupain-Cheng mortifying? Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a superhero, even without the spots.”

“I—what?”

“And then there’s me: the awkward cat and I called you Princess and flexed and oh my god, let me die.”

“Chat—”

He slumped on the ground again. “Hey, Chat Noir, what did you do today?” He asked himself. “Oh, nothing much. I just found out that my Lady is literally the coolest person ever under her mask and then died because of it.”

“You’re not dead,” she told him, trying to fight a grin.

“I’m dead,” he replied. “I’m so dead. All nine lives—gone!”

“All because you found out who I am?”

He looked at her incredulously. “Do you even know how awesome you are? You’re _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. Like, _wow_ , you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“You know me?”

“I know who you are,” he said, eyes shining earnestly. “I’ve always known who you are; you’re my best friend. I just know you even better now. You’re Marinette and you’re Ladybug; two awesome girls rolled into one.”

The grin she’d been fighting turned into a full-blown smile. “Thank you, _Chaton_.”

A streak of pink flashed past his eyes and then a ladybug-like kwami was floating between them. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” the creature said. “But perhaps this would be a conversation better had somewhere other than an alleyway?”

Chat and Marinette shared a look, a wordless conversation passing between them. A moment passed and then Chat grinned, bowing low to her. “Care to take this elsewhere, my Lady?”

“I know a place that has good cookies, if you’d like to go there.”

“You know what they say about feeding strays, _Buginette_.”

Her expression turned fond. “Yes, but it’s okay if it’s my favourite cat that sticks around.”

Heat rushed to Chat’s face and he suddenly felt very flustered. “I—yes—well—your favourite,” he stammered. “I mean—should we go? We should go—yes—okay.”

In a desperate effort to escape his growing embarrassment, Chat turned to rush off. Unfortunately, he didn’t look where he was going and his bad luck came into play. He heard the warning cry of “ _Chat_!” that his partner called out, but it was too late and he ran head first into the brick wall of the alleyway.

He stumbled back and crashed to the ground. Chat Noir groaned and blearily turned to his Lady. “Shit a brick, that hurt,” he said, and promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

_Pink_ , was the first thing that registered in his brain when he came to. Followed by _owww_ , and the realisation that he was in Marinette’s bedroom; he was lying on her chaise lounge and ached all over.

“Are you okay?” His Lady and her kwami were watching him anxiously.

He groaned. “Don’t run into brick walls, Mari. It hurts.”

She raised her eyebrows at the nickname. “You must know me, to call me that.”

“I do, sometimes you make it hard, but I do.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, whilst offering him pain killers and a glass of water.

He sat up and took them gladly. “Well, not hard,” he said, after pausing to take the tablets. “It’s just sometimes you’re a little shy around me. I’ve been persistent though; I’ve been getting you to open up.”

Marinette looked thoughtful. “How could I miss you? How could I possibly not see you?”

“I’m not the same outside of the suit,” he told her. “I’m a bit more subdued. You, though? You’re Ladybug through and through and I’m kicking myself that I didn’t see it sooner.”

“It’s the magic of the miraculous,” her kwami—Tikki, if he recalled the name correctly—spoke up. “It allows you to keep your anonymity.”

He smiled at her. “Well, that makes me feel better. Otherwise I’d have to be the most oblivious guy on the planet.” He shook his head at the thought; it was a ridiculous notion. “But hello, it’s Tikki, right?”

The kwami beamed. “Yes! Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Chat Noir!”

“You’re adorable,” he said, as Tikki nuzzled his cheek.

Marinette smiled at them before asking, “What were you doing out today? We don’t have patrol until tomorrow night.”

“I just wanted a bit of freedom, you know? I couldn’t stay cooped up in the house any longer. What were you doing suited up?”

She blushed. “I was delivering an order for _Maman_ and Papa, except I wasn’t gonna get there on time so…”

“So Ladybug went for a swing around the city with some of the best baked goods in Paris?”

“That she did.”

Chat laughed. “That’s—” he cut himself off as he caught sight of Marinette’s walls.

He had meant to say, ‘That’s gonna be on the Ladyblog for sure.’ But _holy crap_ , that was a lot of photos of himself. What was Marinette doing with so many of his modelling posters? What did it mean?! Why was one of them _framed_?!

“What is it?” She asked, turning to follow his gaze. When she saw what he was looking at, she froze and then turned to him, spluttering and stammering and seeming so utterly _Marinette_ that it brought a smile to his face.

“So…are you a fan of the Gabriel brand or just Adrien Agreste in particular?” He asked, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Please let it be the latter! Please let it be the latter! Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh _pleeeeease_!

“It’s not what you think!” Marinette said quickly, waving her hands around wildly in the air.

His heart sank.

“It’s not just some dumb celebrity crush—”

A dumb celebrity what now?!

“If you know me, then you must know Adrien. How he so nice to everyone and how he makes time for us, even though his schedule is so full. He’s just—he’s so _good_. He’s a good person, and you wouldn’t think he would be, with all the he’s had to go through.”

Marinette’s expression has turned distant and dreamy; meanwhile, Chat’s heart had gone from sinking to fucking rocket launching into his throat. Because this was _Marinette_ , his Lady, talking about _him_ and holy crap it really seemed like—

“I didn’t think much of him at first,” Marinette continued. “I thought he was mean, just like Chloé, and that he’d put gum on my seat. But then he came up to me after school and explained that he’d been trying to take it off, and that he was still unsure how school and friends worked. He looked vulnerable, but he willing to try; to put himself out there to clear up the misunderstanding.”

It _really_ seemed like—

“It was raining that day and he gave me his umbrella. Oh, Chat, it was a _coup de foudre_.”

_She loves me._

It was very, very hard to keep the ecstatic grin from his face.

Her smiled was soft; fond. “It closed on my head and we laughed; I don’t get to hear him laugh like that very often. I wish he would do it more.”

“Maybe he doesn’t always get the chance to laugh like that?”

Marinette drew herself out of her memories to look at him. “He _deserves_ the chance; he deserves so much more than he gets. I just—I love him.”

“I love you, too.”

He could see the surprise and confusion flash over her features. “You what?”

Chat let his transformation go in a wave of green. Within moments, he was sitting in front of her as Adrien Agreste. “I love you, too,” he repeated.

Marinette stared at him, wide-eyed. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out; her face rapidly turned bright red.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, reaching out in concern when she hadn’t responded after a full minute.

“You’re _Adrien_ ,” she eventually choked out.

“Uh, yep,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I just said all that to you.”

“You did.”

Much like he had done in the alleyway, she sunk to the floor and curled up in a little ball. “Noooo,” she moaned. “I just said all that embarrassing stuff, oh my god.”

“That you did, Bug,” Plagg spoke up for the first time. “But if it makes you feel any better, you should have heard some of the pining this kid’s done about you.”

“ _Plagg_!” Adrien hissed, blushing heavily. “Shut up!”

The kwami ignored him. “He goes on about you all the time.” Plagg put on a horrible impersonation of Adrien’s voice. “Ladybug is so brave. Marinette is so nice. Marinette’s really beauti—”

“Okay, thank you, Plagg!” Adrien loudly cut over his cat-like companion, trying to snatch the kwami out of the air. “That’s enough.”

Laughing, Plagg dodged him and then floated over to Tikki. “Hiya, Tik. How’ve you been?”

The kwami of creation hugged her counterpart. “It’s good to see you, Plagg. I’ve been well, thank you.”

“Wanna give these two some privacy? It’s going to get super mushy and make me bring up my camembert.”

Tikki smiled knowingly. “Still acting like you don’t love it when a Ladybug and Chat Noir get together?”

“No! I just don’t want to see them be all gross.”

“Uh huh, sure you don’t,” Tikki laughed, as they floated away. “You’ve always been a big softy, Plagg.”

Adrien turned away from the kwamis and Plagg’s indignant reply to see Marinette still staring at him. She had stood back up and her face was still bright red, but her shocked expression had turned into one of determination.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I can do it,” she said.

He frowned in confusion. “Do what?”

“I can do it; I can. I will!”

“I don’t understand—”

“Do it, Marinette! Just do it!”

Although he didn’t know what she meant, he couldn’t stop the automatic reply that formed: “Don’t let your dreams be—”

Marinette kissed him.

 _Oh_ , he realised. _That’s what she meant_.

Her lips were soft and her touch was gentle as she cupped his face. Shocked as he was, Adrien had only just begun to kiss back when she drew away from him.

He put his hands on her waist, stopping her from going any farther. “Please,” he said, his voice low and fervent. “Please, Marinette, do that again.”

Their eyes met. Marinette was red faced (and no doubt he was the same), but that didn’t stop her from leaning in again, lips parted. Ready for it this time, Adrien tilted his head, closed his eyes and met her eagerly.

This kiss was unlike the first. This was hard, desperate and filled with longing. He clung to her, breathing heavy, as they kissed again and again. His heart was pounding, his legs felt weak and he was pretty sure Hawk Moth had taken up residence in his stomach because it was filled with butterflies.

When the urgency left them and they curled up on Marinette’s chaise, exchanging soft kisses, gentle caresses and sweet nothings.

“I love you,” he told her, no matter how many times he’d said it before then.

Adrien felt incredible; his cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much. The best part was that they could continue to feel this way. They could be together as a couple from then on—they were together?—ah well, something to clarify later.

“I love you, too,” she replied, curled up against him; happy, content. “And of course we’re together, you silly cat.”

Oh, he’d said that out loud.

She kissed his cheek. “Yes, you did.”

He smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually though, a thought occurred to him and he broke it. “You know, you could say I knocked you off your feet today.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, and then you knocked yourself out.”

Adrien wasn’t expecting that response and all thoughts of puns and jokes disappeared as he let out an indignant, “ _Princess_!”

She smirked. “What’s wrong, _Minou_? Cat got your tongue?”

Before he could reply, Marinette drew him in for a kiss. If that was the way she was going to shut him up from then on, Adrien would be glad to never have the last word.

He also would have been glad to stay like that forever, but eventually an akuma demanded their attention. Their teamwork was flawless and it was defeated in no time; it was just business as usual for Ladybug and Chat Noir. The only difference to their previous battles was how they celebrated their victory. This time, instead of their customary fist bump, the pair shocked the city and made Alya’s life by coming together in a kiss.

_Bien joué!_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the various titles. Please let me know which one you guys like the most.  
> "Cabbage"  
> "Shit this was supposed to be short."  
> "Do you know why penguins are black and white?"  
> "There's no more tinto left"  
> "I have no idea what this fic is about but I'm trying to name it either way"  
> "2000 words too long."  
> "You're Chat Noir, and I'm An Idiot"  
> "Why Chat Noir is no longer allowed to do parkour"  
> "The truth is set in stone. Or, in this case, walls."  
> "Gotta get your head in the game"  
> "Bop to the top"  
> "Brick Wall...uigi"  
> "Of truths and invisible walls."  
> "What happens when you don't look where you're going"  
> "I told you to watch out but now it's too late"  
> "And the walls start coming and they don't stop coming."  
> "Somebody just told me the wall was gonna roll me"  
> "Hit the ground (running)"  
> "It's not a crash landing if you land on someone, right?"  
> "Hit the wall, Chat"  
> "I found someone to carry me home tonight"  
> "Bells to the wall"  
> "Falling for you"  
> "How to be a superhero, Crash course"  
> "Bang bang, I hit the wall."  
> "How not to be suave in front of the love of your life"  
> "Love is a Chat-ttlefield"  
> "How to fuck up: a guide by Chat Noir"  
> "Oh, hey. I didn't see you there. (Said Chat to the wall)"  
> "How to fluster your Chat until he crashes into the wall"  
> "My name is Brick Wall. It's short for Brichard."  
> "oh hey, didn't see you there. (Said Chat to Ladybug)"  
> "Do not leave your chat off his leash or unattended"  
> "yes, it's another ridiculous reveal fic  
> "Falling with style"  
> "Just do it"  
> "The fic I couldn't pick just one title for, so now it has 37 titles"  
> "City of walls, are you standing just for me"  
> "What a waste of lovely crash."  
> "What can I say except be careful!"  
> "How to knock yourself out and look good in front of your partner: a guide by Chat Noir."  
> "Consider the big brick wall. (The what?)"
> 
> Thank you, lovelies, for the suggestions.  
> I seriously suck at naming fics, guys.


End file.
